corduroy_nelvanafandomcom-20200214-history
Dumbo (1941) quotes
Dumbo is a 1941 American animated film produced by Walt Disney and released on October 23, 1941, by RKO Radio Pictures. The main character is Dumbo., a semi-anthropomorphic elephant who is laughed with the elephants. but in fact he is capable of flying by using his ears as wings. Throughout most of the film, his only true friend, aside from his mother, is the mouse, Timothy — a relationship parodying the stereotypical animosity between mice and elephants. The One...The Only...The FABULOUS... Casey Junior * Whistling: All aboard! Let's go! * up the hill I think I can! I think I can! I think I can! I think I can! I think I can! I think I can! I think I can! I think I can! I...Think...I...Can. I... down the hill...Thought I could! I thought I could! I thought I could! I thought I could! I thought I could! Whoo-hoo! Timothy Q. Mouse * Remember, you come of a proud race. Why, you're a...a pachyderm, and pachyderms don't cry. What does crying get you, anyhow? Nothing but the hiccups! * All we gotta do is build an act! Make ya a star! A headliner! Dumbo the great! plays as Dumbo hoists Timothy with his trunk. Uh-oh. The great what? fanfare as Dumbo lowers his trunk. * Dumbo falls off the platform, losing the feather on the way Dumbo! C'mon, fly! Open them ears! The magic feather was just a gag! You can fly! Honest, you can! Hurry, open them up! PLEASE! the last moment, Dumbo opens his ears and soars over the crowd. WHEE! We did it! We did it! Let's show them, Dumbo! Bill Jukes aka Pirate # 5 from Peter Pan (1953) * Ain't that the funniest thing you ever saw? Look at his ears Dialogue : Narrator: Through the snow and sleet and hail...through the blizzard, through the gale...through the wind and through the rain...over mountain, over plain...through the blinding lightning flash...and the mighty thunder crash...ever faithful, ever true...nothing stops him! He'll get through! : Bill Jukes (Pirate #5) from Peter Pan (1953): Ain't that the funniest thing you ever saw? Look at his ears. : Boys: Hey, guys, lookit! Smitty's an elephant! Aw, let me see! Boo! You can't hide him from us. : Bill Jukes from Peter Pan (1953):Yeah, his ears are still stickin' out. : Boys: Come on! - We wanna see him! We wanna laugh. Sure, that's what we came for. (Bill Jukes (Pirate #5) from Peter Pan (1953) blows into Dumbo's ear : Boys: Hey, the biggest slingshot in the world. : Bill Jukes (Pirate #5) from Peter Pan (1953): Hey! Cut that out! : Boys: Hey, let's get out of here. : Bill Jukes (Pirate #5) from Peter Pan (1953): You're hurting me! Help! Here, you! : Ringmaster: What's going on? : Timothy: Ya know, Dumbo, we gotta get an idea. Not just any idea. Something colossal! Like, uh-- : light in the Ringmaster's tent comes on, as he talks to his janitor Joe while undressing for bed : Ringmaster: Have I got an idea! What an idea! : Timothy: Dumbo Huh. He never had an idea in his life. listening excitedly : Ringmaster: Just visualize! One elephant climbs up on top of another elephant until finally, all seventeen elephants have constructed an enormous pyramid of pachyderms! I step out! I blow the whistle! The trumpets are trumpeting! And out comes the climax! : Joe: silence Yeah? What is the climax? : Ringmaster: shrugging Hmm. I don't know. : Timothy: disappointed I knew he never had nothin'. : Ringmaster: in bed Well, maybe it comes to me in a vision while I dream. Good night, Joe. goes out : Joe: Good night, boss. : Timothy: thinking Climax... with an idea Climax! Dumbo, you're a climax! away, then comes back I'll be back in a minute. I'm gonna take care of your future! : sneaks up to the Ringmaster and whispers to him in his sleep : Timothy: I...am the voice of your subconscious mind. Your inspiration. Now...concentrate! briefly alarmed when he snores Remember? Your pyramid of elephants are standin' in the ring, waitin' for a climax! : Ringmaster: his sleep Climax... : Timothy: You are now getting that climax! : Ringmaster: Climax... : Timothy: How's the reception? Comin' through okay? Ringmaster grunts Good. Suddenly, from the sidelines comes your climax! : Ringmaster: Climax... : Timothy: Gallopin' across the arena! : Ringmaster: Arena... : Timothy: He jumps from a springboard to a platform! At the very pinnacle of your pyramid, he waves a flag for a glorious finish! : Ringmaster: Finish... : Timothy: And who is your climax? The little elephant with the big ears! The world's mightiest midget mastodon! DUMBO!!! : Ringmaster: starting to wake up What?... : Timothy: away Dumbo! : Ringmaster: Dumbo... : Timothy: further away Dumbo! : Ringmaster: Dumbo... : Timothy: further away, whispering Dumbo... : Ringmaster: Dumbo--! awake, excited I GOT IT! I GOT IT! : Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen! We will now present--for your entertainment--the most stupendous, magnificent super-colossal spectacle! On this tiny, little, insignificant ball, we will construct for you a pyramid--not of wood, not of stone... : Catty: to the Matriarch To hear him talk, you'd think he was going to do it. : Matriarch Elephant: nodding The stuffed shirt. : Ringmaster: ...but a living, breathing pyramid of ponderous, pulsating, PULCHRITUDINOUS PACHYDERMS! and refined again I give you the elephants. : the elephants form a pyramid, climbing on top of each other : Prissy: Gaining a little weight, aren't you, honey? : Catty: You're no cream puff yourself, dearie! : Matriarch Elephant: the bottom Quiet up there! Tend to your work, girls. : Matriarch Elephant: Take your foot out of my eye! Clumsy ox! : Matriarch Elephant: Out of my way, assassin! : Matriarch Elephant: I would like nothing better than to spank the living daylights out of him-- Oh! Ohh! Ohhhhhhh!!! groaning : crows find Dumbo and Timothy asleep in a tree : Glasses Crow: Well, looky here! Looky here! : Preacher Crow: My, my! Why, this is the most irregular sight I've ever seen! : Straw Hat Crow: his eyes Well, I just can't believe my eyes! : Glasses Crow: They ain't dead, is they? : Fat Crow: smirks No. Dead people don't snore... unsure Or do they? : crows quietly confer with each other, when Jim "Dandy" Crow swoops down : Jim "Dandy" Crow: What's all the ruckus? C'mon! Step aside, brother! Mmm...What's cookin' 'round here? What's the good news? What's fryin', boys? : Glasses Crow: Just look down there, brother! : Fat Crow: And prepare yourself for a shock! : Jim "Dandy" Crow: down and sees Dumbo and Timothy OHO! Well, hush my beak! : Straw Hat Crow: Go ahead. Wake 'em up, brother. : Glasses Crow: Yeah, find out what they're doin' up here. : Preacher Crow: Yeah. : Fat Crow: And ask 'em what they want. : Jim "Dandy" Crow: Okay, boys. Leave it to me. : Timothy: groaning Oooooooohhhhhh, those pink elephants... : Jim "Dandy" Crow: Oh! Pink elephants! Mmmm-mm! crows laugh : Timothy: What's so funny? What are you birds doin' down here, anyway? : Jim "Dandy" Crow: What are we doin' DOWN here?! Well, hear him talk! crows laugh again : Timothy: Fly up a tree where you belong. : Jim "Dandy" Crow: Say, look here, Brother Rat-- : Timothy: up in fury BROTHER RAT?! Now listen! I ain't your brother and I ain't no rat! See?! : Jim "Dandy" Crow: Uh-huh. And I suppose you and no elephant ain't up in no tree, either! crows laugh again : Timothy: angrily No, me and no tree ain't up no--''Tree?'' : Timothy: I wonder how we ever got up in that tree, anyway. Now, let's see...Elephants can't climb trees, can they? Nah, nah, that's ridiculous. Couldn't jump up. Mm-mm, it's too high. : Jim "Dandy" Crow: Hey there, son! Maybe y'all flew up? : Timothy: Maybe we flew up. Yeah, maybe we-- excited That's it! Dumbo! You flew! Boy, am I stupid. Why didn't I think of this before?! Your ears! Just look at 'em, Dumbo--why, they're perfect wings! The very things that held ya down are gonna carry ya UP and UP and UP! I can see it all now! DUMBO! THE NINTH WONDER OF THE UNIVERSE! THE WORLD'S ONLY FLYING ELEPHANT! : crows laugh hysterically : Glasses Crow: Did you ever see an elephant fly? : Preacher Crow: Well, I've seen a horse fly... : Fat Crow: Ah, I've seen a dragon fly... : Straw Hat Crow: giggling I've seen a house fly! : Jim "Dandy" Crow: I've seen all that, too! singing I seen a peanut stand, and heard a rubber band! I seen a needle that winked its eye! But I be done seen about everything when I see a elephant fly! : Timothy: the crows sing "When I See an Elephant Fly" Alright, you wise birds! This has gone far enough! : crows are still laughing : Jim Crow: Quiet, gentleman! The Reverend Rodent is gonna ad-dress ya. : Timothy: You oughtta be ashamed of yourselves! A bunch of big guys like you, picking on a poor little orphan like him. Suppose you was torn away from your mother when you was just a baby. Nobody to tuck you in at nights. No warm, soft, caressing trunk to snuzzle into. How would you like to be left out alone in a cold, cruel, heartless world? And why, I ask you? Why?!? Just because he's got those big ears, they call him a freak! The laughingstock of the circus! And when his mother tried to protect him, they throw her into the clink. And on top of that, they made him a clown! Socially, he's washed up! Oh, but what's the use of talking to you cold-hearted birds? Go on! Have your fun! Laugh at him! Kick him now that he's down! Go on! We don't care. turns away and blows his nose. The crows cry Come on, Dumbo. walk away : Jim Crow: Hey, brother! Wait up! Don't go 'way feelin' like that. We've done seen the light. You boys is okay. : Timothy: Please. You've done enough. : Jim Crow: But we's all fixin' to help ya. Ain't that the truth, boys? other crows agree You wanna make the elephant fly, don't ya? Well, you have to use a lot of chology. You know, psy-chology. Fellas, gather round... huddle up First you, uh... Whispering Then after that, you... then plucks a feather off Glasses Crow's tail, and gives it to Timothy Use the magic feather! Catch on? : Timothy: The magic feather? at the feather, which briefly glows in a "lightbulb idea" way Yeah, I gotcha. Dumbo! to Dumbo, giving him the feather Look! Have I got it! The magic feather! Now you can fly! looks at the feather, puzzled